


A Choice

by mycreativityisephemeral



Series: Appease My Appetite [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, F/M, Graphic Description, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submissive Reader, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycreativityisephemeral/pseuds/mycreativityisephemeral
Summary: Your session with your psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter soon leads to him presenting you with an ultimatum. Become his next meal, or let him do whatever he wants to you
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Series: Appease My Appetite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the characters from the TV show Hannibal.

You sat in Hannibal’s office. You had an appointment and you didn’t want to miss it. Despite your suspicions about him, gathered from the things your colleague Will Graham had suggested, you felt a strange attraction to him. You had come straight here from a cocktail party and were much more dressed up than usual, and a part of you was hoping he would notice.  
He sat down opposite you and looked you up and down, not attempting to hide his gaze, “You look exceptional tonight Y/N. Did your appointment with me interrupt your plans?” he asked casually, looking you in the eyes.  
You were shocked at how blunt he was, usually being very professional in your sessions. “I was glad to get away.” you said smirking.   
“Is there anything in particular you feel we should talk about?” he asked casually.  
“I have an attraction to someone, and I feel it is inappropriate.”  
You saw the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly. “Why do you feel it is inappropriate Y/N?”   
“We are not friends, we only know each other through his work. He is also quite a lot older than I am. There are also rumours about him that suggest he is dangerous. Of course rumours are just that but I am struggling to decide whether or not he is interested in me.”  
“And this attraction, is it emotional or physical.”  
“Definitely physical.”  
“And you want my professional opinion?”  
“Very much so.”  
He stood, and began walking to your chair, you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as he stood over you, “I think that if it is purely physical, any man would be interested in you Y/N. I also think that if you are willing to risk the danger of these rumours being true and he already suspects you know, that he would find your bravery admirable.”   
You glanced up at the clock on the wall, 40 minutes left of your session.

He stepped closer to you and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear and you stood up. Feeling suddenly brave you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into you. He began kissing you roughly, his tongue invading your mouth hungrily. His hands reached behind you and squeezed your ass aggressively, he suddenly spanked you causing you to gasp and you could feel how wet you were becoming. The kiss now broken he pushed you back into your chair, sinking to his knees.  
“Y/N, you are simply delectable” Hannibal whispered, his teeth grazing your collar bone. You felt yourself blushing as he nibbled and sucked at your chest and shoulders. You knew you should tell him to stop but you had wanted him for so long that despite the danger you let him continue.   
Suddenly you felt his hands gripping your thighs, slowly easing them open. One of his hands began to slowly edge up your thigh, slipping under your dress with ease, you felt a finger trace your slit through your soaked lace panties and you gasped at the contact.   
“Now we can play nice, or we can do things the hard way…” Hannibal teased, his finger still stroking up and down, tracing from your hole up towards your well groomed pubes on your mound, flicking your clit each time.  
“I know you know my secret Y/N, I suspect you have known for some time…” he continued.  
“H-how” you manage to stutter, trying not to moan as his finger teased your wet pussy.  
“I am your psychiatrist. You cannot lie to me. Now I’m going to give you a choice, you can become my next meal...or you can live. But there are conditions.” you felt him dragging your panties to one side, slowly easing a finger into you, “But feeling how wet your cunt is, I suspect the conditions won’t deter you too much.”  
“W-what are the conditions…” you ask, struggling to focus on anything other than his finger slowly easing in and out of your pussy, gently curling to hit your g-spot each time.  
“If I can’t gain pleasure from eating you, you have to at least allow me to have a taste. You will continue to come for your weekly sessions, and at the end of each session you will allow me to do whatever I want to you. In order to appease my appetite, so to speak.”  
You felt him pressing his thumb against your clit as he eased yet another finger inside of you and you could no longer hold back your moans as you came, his threats and teasing becoming too much for you to handle.  
“Greedy girl…” he mumbled, “What will it be Y/N. Will you be my next meal, or will you be mine.”   
You started grinding your hips against his hand in desperation for more, hungry for another orgasm. Your eyes making contact with his, “You don’t have to make threats for me to want to fuck you Hannibal.” you snap bluntly. His hand slaps your thigh hard and you shout out.  
“If you are going to be mine you will talk to me with respect Y/N. You know what I do to people who are rude to me…”   
You don’t usually like it rough but his anger is turning you on more and more by the minute. “I’m yours.” you announce.

At this he hitched your dress up to your waist, pulling off your lace panties completely. He grabbed your hips roughly and yanked you forwards in the chair, so that your ass was right at the edge, your legs in the air. Your pussy bare in front of him, you had shaved the majority of your pussy so the air hitting it was cool and made you tingle. You had a triangular bush on your mound, above your clit, you liked leaving some hair, it made you feel womanly. You felt exposed and your heart began to race. You wondered if this was how animals felt, when cornered by a predator. Helpless.  
He slowly undid his tie, staring at your dripping pussy and licking his lips hungrily. “I love a well prepared meal” he said smiling. He pulled your arms behind the chair and tied your wrists with his silk tie. He then knelt back down in front of you. “I wonder Y/N, do you taste as delicious as you smell?” he asked. You barely had time to respond until he dove into your pussy. His tongue rigid, fucking you, his nose nudging your clit.  
You moaned loudly and his hand came up, gripping your throat roughly. “If you make a sound Y/N I will strangle you. We don’t want anybody knowing about our arrangement do we?” he growled, his eyes vicious.   
His mouth returned to your pussy, his tongue flat, licking up the length of your slit, between your folds, slurping greedily at your wetness. He gently tugged on your labia with his teeth and you had to muffle your moans as he devoured you.   
After a while his tongue adventured upwards to your clit, slowly tracing circles around it. You moaned quietly and felt his grip on your throat tighten ever so slightly. You looked down at him to see him staring right at you as his tongue teased your clit...and he looked ravenous.   
You suddenly felt him insert two fingers into your soaked pussy, slipping right in due to how wet you were, he started tonguing your clit more aggressively, his tongue rigid as he moved his entire head up and down. You could feel your orgasm building.  
He inserted a third finger, fucking your pussy faster. You couldn’t help but grind your hips into his face which he didn’t seem to mind, if anything it just spurred him on.   
He soon took your entire clit in his mouth, his nose buried in your pubes, and began sucking harshly. He then withdrew his hand, forming a fist and began harshly pounding into you, his entire hand in your dripping pussy which stretched greedily to accommodate him. You looked down at him again and you both stared into each others eyes as he hungrily suckled your clit and this threw you over the edge.   
You felt your pussy beginning to quiver and you tensed your thighs around his head, his hand came out of your pussy and his tongue took its place at your entrance, his hand vigorously rubbing your clit. You started to scream and his hand gripped your throat so tight that no sound came out. You aggressively ground your hips into his face as you felt your pussy gush. You could hear him slurping and lapping up your cum as it dripped out of you, moaning in satisfaction. As you came down from your orgasm, cunt pulsing, he continued to lick your pussy greedily, making sure to not waste anything he had coaxed out of you.  
When he decided he was finished he stood up slowly, you gazed up at him to see his face covered in your wetness from the nose downwards. He leant down and aggressively kissed you, his hand still on your throat. You could taste yourself on him as he forced his tongue into your mouth.   
Finally he stepped back, walking behind the chair and untying your wrists. He walked over to his desk, wiping his face with a handkerchief before tossing it in your direction.  
“Clean yourself up and leave. My next client will be here in 5 minutes.”  
“Hannibal…” you started.  
“Same time next week.” he said abruptly, sitting at his desk and beginning paperwork.


End file.
